Love Aikawa
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Interrupted |side1 =*Love Aikawa *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi |side2 =*1st Espada Coyote Starrk |forces1 =Love: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Hollowfication Rose: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Hollowfication |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) *Sonído |casual1 =*Love & Rose are lightly injured. |casual2 =*Coyote Starrk is uninjured. }} is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. It involves the former captains of the 3rd and 7th Divisions facing off against the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Prelude As Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi remarks that uniting against a common enemy is simply the survival instinct of a living creature, Love Aikawa hits him and tells him to focus on what's in front of him. Staring at Starrk, Love remarks that he looks strong. Starrk questions if it's a good idea for him to keep his mask off, but Love sarcastically tells him that he can only sustain it for three minutes because he's a hero.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 12-13 After the death of Baraggan Louisenbairn, Starrk states that it's depressing that no one says a word for him, but remarks that they aren't the type to avenge each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 19 Love pulls Rose's hair to get him out of some rubble and states that Hachigen Ushōda defeated his opponent. Rose gets mad at him for pulling his hair and the two argue for a bit. Love changes the subject and states that he wanted to finish this battle as soon as possible, since after someone loses an ally it becomes a battle of revenge. Rose tells him that he doesn't seem like the type and Love states that he's scary because of that fact and remarks that everyone feels something after losing an ally. Love then tells him that if their enemy gets demoralized, you exploit that, and if your enemy becomes enraged, you beat them before they go crazy, but in the end victory comes to the one who strikes first.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 1-4 Battle Love releases his Zanpakutō, Tengumaru, and goes to attack Starrk, who begins firing Ceros at him. Love's Zanpakutō protects him from the Ceros though and Love tells him that something like that wouldn't work. He then swings his Zanpakutō down on his enemy, but Starrk is able to dodge it. Love quickly attacks him again though and Starrk is sent spiraling down into the town below. Love thinks to himself that since his movements have gotten slower then he must be the type to get demoralized. Lilynette Gingerbuck tells Starrk to get back up since this is a battle for revenge, but Starrk tells her that he isn't the type and states that he's giving up, since Sōsuke Aizen has no intention of helping him. He then tells her that he's done for since his enemies are so strong and remarks that since someone else is probably going to die, then he's going to go home and get some sleep. However, Lilynette tells him to have a sense of his position and that if he doesn't want anyone else to die then he's going to have to fight. After thinking for a bit, Starrk tells her she's right.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 5-11 Rose asks Love if he beat his opponent, but Love states that he didn't and that he just can't sense Starrk's movements and won't be able to make a move until the dust clears. Rose mocks him for losing his opponent by his own attack, but Love tells him that he hasn't lost anything yet. Starrk suddenly exits out of the dust and Love swings his Zanpakutō down on Starrk, who blocks the attack with his gun. Love asks his opponent if he took so long to come out because he had a broken heart and Starrk tells him that it was something like that. Love remarks that he didn't think Hollows actually had hearts, but Starrk points out that he's just like a Hollow himself with his mask. This causes Love to take his mask out again and use Hifuki no Koduchi. Fire begins emanating from his Zanpakutō and hurls it down toward Starrk, resulting in a big explosion on the ground. Love then takes his mask off and realizes that Starrk dodged the attack. Rose suddenly yells at Love to look above him and he notices Starrk with a pack of wolves.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 11-19 As the wolves run towards Love and Rose, they both don their Hollow masks. Love begins beating down the wolves with his Zanpakutō, while Rose releases his own Zanpakutō, Kinshara, and begins defeating wolves himself. However, the wolves continue coming and Love remarks that they're just like flames. Rose states that he hates magic-like abilities more than anything and uses Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara, which creates a vortex of energy that kills one of the wolves. Love tells him that his techniques are a lot more like magic than Starrk's wolves, but Rose defends it as art, which only appears similar to magic. Wolves suddenly break out of the rubble below them and one of them bites Kinshara while the other bites Love's leg. The wolves then explode, causing major destruction to the surrounding area. Love tells Rose that he figured out what they are and states that the wolves are actually amalgamations of Ceros that came from the magazine of Starrk's gun. As he remarks that their close range explosions are dangerous, several wolves jump on Love's back and explode.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 1-15 Aftermath from behind.]] Starrk tells his opponents that the wolves are not Ceros, since a Cero wouldn't be able to hurt them so much. He states that they are really parts of his soul that he uses as a weapon, and that this is his and Lilynette's true power. As Love and Rose begin breathing heavily, Starrk offers them a chance to run away, but Love denies it. Starrk then goes on top of a building and states that while he hates doing it, he is going to give them the deathblow. However, when he lands on the building someone from behind stabs him through the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 16-19 References Navigation Category:Fights